Flesh, a tale of terror
by Hildebrant
Summary: Mysterious and dagerous dreams are what tortures us all at night. for some, they're just a little bit more real then others


FLESH: A tale of torture, from beyond the veil of reality, and beyond the beauty of heaven, to the immortal suffering of hell. 

  
  


Have you ever had a dream that was so lifelike, you could have sworn, that it was real?, so vivid, so nightmarish, that it was like it was actually happening?, well what if it was?. I own no characters in this fic, I am merely just writing it to release my inner demons. I really don't mind getting a small number of reviews, just remember to read and review. Now, onto the fic. 

  
  


He walked the halls of the house, empty, he knew that right when he awoke in it. He knew wrong, something deep inside of him told him that much, it practically screamed at him to find a way out. He ran frantically and almost as if he was possessed by a higher power. He rounded a corner, nothing. He turned another, a dead end. 

he prayed that he would come to the exit soon, he knew it would be hopeless, it seemed that way, he felt that it would always be that way. He turned another corner until he came upon what looked like the living room.

He observed it closely. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, a pair of armchairs, a coffee table, a fireplace, a pair of windows, and nothing more. 

He looked closer at the coffee table, on it he saw a small intricately designed box, it had a bunch of weird designs. On one side, a small circular button. 

He pressed the button in. The bottom half slid up automatically. He moved it over, it fit into the design like it was two squares in two completely different directions. Then, it happened.

The wall on the far side began to crack and shudder, like a thousand moaning and suffering people were screaming and crying at once. The glass jars and candle holders exploded. The pictures on the walls fell down and the paint began to run off the wall like blood.

He looked to the far wall, and saw it split apart. He looked on and shielded his eyes with his hands at the bright blinding light. From the light came something that was beyond his wildest imaginations, and his greatest fears. 

They came from the light to deliver suffering and punishment. They appeared to be in permanent states of extreme pain, yet they all walked like it was natural to them.

One walked forward, he had no hair on his head, just a grid pattern all over his bald head, and in the center of each grid design was a jeweled pin which was driven straight into his skull. He looked down the pin studded creature and noticed the hooks holding open his stomach, revealing his still working organs, they throbbed and pulsed with a sickening sound that would haunt him forever.

The next to walk through appeared to be female. She was bald, save for a few light wisps of blonde hair upon her head. Her nose had a nail stuck through the side of it. While her mouth had a wire stuck through it which connected into a neck wound in her throat. 

He looked behind him again and saw another walk through. It's face seemed to be folded over its eyes yet left tiny little holes for it to see from. It's mouth was pulled back so far that it was unable to talk, instead it could only chatter its teeth at a frighteningly fast pace. It began to etch its way into his mind permanently.

The final one to walk in was a grotesquely large creature. It had blind man's glasses on, and it did not appear as though there were eyes underneath. It licked its lips constantly in a sickening manner. Its hand remained fingering the flesh wound in its stomach, it grunted in satisfaction at the sight of the young man who had solved the box. 

They all appeared to be wearing thick leather outfits that appeared to be sewn and stitched to their bodies. They only added to their sick appearances. They all converged on him, surrounding him on all sides, trapping him. The one with pins in his head spoke: "It is your flesh we have come for now".

The young man had heard enough and turned and ran from them all. The one with pins in its head spoke: "You cannot escape us, Hell has come for you, and there can be no repent". It echoed down the halls and into his mind. He was trapped and running blindly looking fro a way out. He would die trying before he went with the creatures behind him willingly. 

He ran down the hallways like a man possessed. Trying every route possible to get away, but every direction he went, he was met in the face with chains that ended with black, barbed hooks on the ends of each of them all. Some having strips of rotting flesh on the ends of them.

He stopped and realized that the house he was in, was no more. He was now trapped in a room filled with the chains that he had seen so much of already. The creatures who had trapped him earlier converged upon him once again.

"What are you?" he asked, frightened out of his mind. "Demons to some, angels to others", we are what populates Hell, we are what drags you there, kicking and screaming, and liking every minute of it". The one with pins in its head spoke up.

He stood there and closed his eyes and broke down at what was about to transpire. "Oh please, no tears. It's a waste of perfectly good suffering". With the end of that speech he moved his eyes over to the chains hanging on the ceilings. They moved over to the young man at lightning fast speed, and hooked themselves into his flesh.

He then began to scream as the barbed ends began to rip and tear at him. He was forced onto his stomach and desperately tried to grab onto the floor and held on as best as he could. He held on until he felt a pain unlike no other. He felt the flesh on his breast muscles rip off and hang loose on the floor boards. His blood stained the floor. 

He turned over and held his arms over his now exposed muscle tissue, blood fell through his arms and back onto the floor. "Welcome to Hell" were the last words spoken by the pin headed creature. 

Tai awoke from the dream and walked over to his dresser. He observed the puzzle box that his Grandmother had sent to him. It appeared just as it did in his dream. He dropped it onto the floor and curled up on the floor and lay there in the fetal position, comforted only by the sounds of teeth chattering against each other, the sound of chains clinking against one another, and the sound of flesh being ripped off of his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
